29 November 1969
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-11-29 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *The Medicine Head single was later found in John Peel's Record Box, as was the single by the Big Three. Peel had asked his International Times readers in late 1967 if they could help him locate a copy of the record, by that time quite rare, and it seems that eventually he found one. *Playlist includes fashionable new releases by Creedence Clearwater Revival, Frank Zappa, the Band, Delaney and Bonnie (featuring Eric Clapton among their "Friends") and the Rolling Stones, and less fashionable Peel favourites (the Humblebums, Billy Fury). *I have recording of part of this show.Tracks marked with ~ are the only ones i have in said recording. Sessions *Soft Machine #3 First broadcast. Recorded 1969-11-10. ‘Mousetrap / Noisette /Backwards / Mousetrap Reprise / Esther's Nose Job’ released BBC Radio 1967-1971 (Hux). *Black Sabbath #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1969-11-11. No known commercial release *Blossom Toes (repeat) *Michael Chapman #3 Repeat. First broadcast 31 August 1969. Recorded 1969-08-11 (Please add details on session number, recording date, etc, plus any commercial releases) Tracklisting (Please add further release details, external links, etc.) *Creedence Clearwater Revival: It Came Out Of The Sky (LP – Willy And The Poor Boys) Fantasy 8397 (US release) *Judy Henske & Jerry Yester: Snowblind (LP - Farewell Aldebaran) Straight STS 1052 *Michael Chapman: Naked Ladies In Electric Ragtime (session) *Black Sabbath: Behind The Wall Of Sleep (session) ~ *Medicine Head: His Guiding Hand (single) Dandelion 4661 *Soft Machine: Instant Pussy (session) *Blossom Toes: Love Bomb (session) *Billy Fury: All The Way To The USA (single) Parlophone R 5819 ~ *Frank Zappa (& Captain Beefheart): Willy The Pimp (LP – Hot Rats) Reprise RSLP 6356 ~ *Michael Chapman: Postcards Of Scarborough (session) *Burnin Red Ivanhoe: Antique Peppermint (LP – M144) Sonet SLPS 1512 ~ *Black Sabbath: NIB (session) ~ *The Band: Across The Great Divide (LP – The Band) Capitol EST 132 *Blossom Toes: Indian Summer (session) *Delaney & Bonnie & Friends: Coming Home (single) Atlantic 584308 *Soft Machine: Mousetrap / Noisette /Backwards / Mousetrap Reprise / Esther's Nose Job (session) *Big Three: You Gotta Keep Her Under Hand (b-side of single 'If You Ever Change Your Mind') Decca F 11927 *Rolling Stones: Monkey Man (LP – Let It Bleed) Decca SKL 5025 *Michael Chapman: Rabbit Hills (session) *Black Sabbath: Black Sabbath (session) ~ *Roy Harper: Hell’s Angels (LP – Flat Baroque And Berserk) Harvest SHVL 766 ~ *Unknown: "Hickory Wind" ~ *Humblebums: Please Sing A Song For Us (LP – The New Humblebums) Transatlantic TRA 201 *Duster Bennett: I'm Gonna Wind Up Endin' Up Or I'm Gonna End Up Windin' Up With You (single) Blue Horizon 57-3164 File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only Category:1969 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear